Of Sunset and Purple Hyacinth
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Ino Yamanaka pun hanya bisa mengerjap, kala pembeli aneh itu tanpa babibu dan penuh kesungguhan bertanya, "Mau jadi pacar keduaku?" \au. 1shoot. saiino/


.

**Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

**Warning:** AU. Possible OOC. SaixIno. dldr.

* * *

_._

**Of Sunset and Purple Hyacinth**

_._

_Enjoy, fellas!_

_._

_._

_._

Ino Yamanaka menghujamkan kedua tangannya ke angkasa, merengganggkan tubuh yang mulai kesemutan.

Gemelutuk tulang punggung dan tulang jemari membuat dara cantik dengan rambut keemasan ini mendesah kasar. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak sadar ternyata sudah hampir setengah hari ia habiskan waktu berdiri di belakang meja kasir ini—ya walau bukan dalam makna harfiah, terkadang ia punya kesempatan untuk duduk dan jalan-jalan juga sih.

Tapi _Yamanaka Flower Shop_ hari ini terasa lebih ramai, entah kenapa. Seingatnya tak ada perayaan atau hari spesial apapun yang terjadi. Ia yakin seratus persen soal itu. Ino adalah tipe yang selalu mengingat tanggal-tanggal penting—misalnya saat_ tanabata_, pergantian musim, v_alentine, white's day_—biasanya penjualan bunga akan cenderung mengalami kenaikan pada hari-hari itu, jadi Ino hafal betul.

Ngomong-ngomong, toko bunga ini sejatinya adalah milik orang tuanya. Usaha mandiri yang sekarang diwariskan turun menurun. Orangtuanya sudah cukup renta, dan mereka meminta Ino untuk bertanggung jawab mengurus toko bunga ini. Perannya ganda sekarang. Tidak hanya sebagai _florist part-time,_ tapi juga manajer.

Gadis pirang berkuncir kuda itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu keberatan. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu senggang ketika ia harus libur dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Psikolog di rumah sakit Konoha. Selain itu, Ino selalu suka ketika ia bisa bekerja dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan flora dan bunga beraneka warna.

Ada sesuatu yang indah darinya. Ia jatuh cinta kepada setiap helai kelopaknya, aromanya, warnanya—_s__emuanya._

Sekali lagi, Ino membuang nafasnya.

Ucapan syukur sedalam dalamnya berdengung dari bibirnya ketika ia melempar pandang pada jam dinding yang menunjukan bahwa waktu shift-nya akan berakhir 10 menit ke depan.

Sedari tadi, banyak orang berlalu lalang membeli setangkai atau buket bunga dengan bervariasi jenis. Saking sibuknya, ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa hari kini sudah menjelang senja. Matahari sudah bersiap kembali ke singgasananya di ufuk barat.

Organ penciumannya mengendus udara, menyusuri jejak-jejak bau harum yang tiba-tiba datang. Ino menumpukan kepala, mengamati dalam keheningan bagaimaa kedua lelaki di seberang jalan—Naruto dan Gaara—dua karyawannya yang unik, berbeda sifat tapi mereka adalah tandem yang luar bisa—kini tengah keluar masuk toko mengangkut beberapa buah pot dan kardus berisi suplai bunga-bunga yang masih segar dari truk pengangkut di depan.

Kedua orang itu kini tengah berbarengan mengangkat pot besar Alamanda untuk di bawa masuk ke dalam toko. Mereka mengerling ke arah meja_ cashier_ tempat Ino berdiri, dan menyisihkan waktu sejenak untuk melamparnya sepasang cengiran hangat,

"Hai Ino,"

"Hiyaaa Ino-_ttebayo_!"

Ino balas melambai ceria, ia sempat menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa pot besar bunga itu, tetapi keduanya kompak menolak. Naruto dengan nada jahil berseru, _"Manajer tidak seharusnya mengotori tangannya, ttebayo!"_

Ino pun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

Tepat ketika akhirnya punggung kedua orang itu berlalu, lonceng yang tergantung di pintu pun berdenting.

_Ada pelanggan datang!_

Ino buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar santai pada sisi meja kasir secara tidak professional. Bibirnya yang tadi menekuk ke bawah ia bentuk menjadi seulas senyum "menjual" yang telah ia latih sempurna. Alisnya terkenyit samar ketika matanya terjatuh pada si pembeli yang baru saja menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam tokonya.

Seorang lelaki.

Mengenakan setelan hitam dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Ia benar-benar serba hitam._ Literally._

Rambutnya, bola matanya, sepatunya—hanya saja warna kulitnya putih pucat. Benar-benar kontras dengan pilihan pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Ia bahkan tampak begitu kontras dan sangat _out of the place_ dengan warna monotonnya, berdiri diantara kepungan bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni ini.

Lelaki itu tak melihat ke arahnya, kepalanya menengok kesana-kemari. Alisnya terkerut sempurna, menghias wajah tampannya yang terpahat sempurna. Ah. Ino akui, meski aneh, _dia tampan_.

Dan sepertinya _Tuan Tampan_ ini sedang kebingungan.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka's Flower Shop!" Ino memutuskan untuk mengakhiri derita lelaki itu dengan menyambutnya. Nada sambutannya terdengar ceria dan penuh kehangatan, terlalu menyakinkan. Memanipulasi semua rasa lelah yang sebenarnya mulai berangsur menggerayangi tulang punggungnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya karena—_heck,_ dia juga tahu semua orang datang kesini untuk membeli bunga. Tapi itu sudah menjadi kode etiknya sendiri secara tidak langsung.

Pria yang ada di tengah ruangan itu tampak sedikit terhenyak, tak menyangka ia akan mendapat sapaan seceria itu di hari menjelang petang begini. "Aku ingin membeli bunga."

_Tentu saja. _Seperti sudah terprogram otomatis, Ino lantas melempar senyum ramah kepada pria bertuxedo gelap di depannya, "Sudah memiliki ide ingin membeli bunga apa Tuan...?"

Pria itu berkedip. Tapi rupanya ia cepat tanggap dan meluruhi Ino dengan suaranya yang dalam namun lembut, "Sai," Sepasang jelaga mengedar pandangan ke setiap sudut toko, seolah menginspeksinya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengembalikan atensinya sepenuhnya pada sang florist cantik,

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa bunga. Bisa membantuku?"

Pria itu tersenyum, dan jika Ino adalah gadis normal, ia pasti akan mengagumi cara tersenyum pria itu. Bibir delima yang tertarik simetris hingga kedua matanya menyipit tenggelam. Ia tampak menarik. _Charming seratus persen._

_Ya, memang._

Kalau saja Ino tak menangkap ada sesuatu yang _berbeda_ dari senyum itu.

Ino yang terbiasa mengobservasi perilaku nonverbal kliennya merasa senyum itu tak benar-benar nyata.

Tapi itu bukan masalah, ia rasa. Ino hanya mengangguk saja tanpa keraguan. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menolong _customer-_nya yang buta bahsa bunga ini. Sebenarnya ini sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari juga untuknya. Ia lantas menawarkan senyum maklum, nadanya penuh pengertian, "Tentu saja Tuan Sai," –jujur, ia menyukai sensasi ketika lidahnya mendecakkan nama itu. _Hmmmm. Aneh._

Pria itu mengangguk, sekali lagi memilih mengedar pandang, mengamati bunga di rak satu per satu sebelum ia kembali bercerita. Ino tak melewatkan nada frustasi yang samar-samar berada di ujung kalimatnya saat ia berkata,

"Kekasihku marah karena aku melupakan hari jadi kami yang ketiga. Aku ingin membelikannya bunga."

"Ah—" _Begitu._

Cerita pasangan yang sedang bertengkar sudah jadi cerita umum di telinganya semenjak dia menekuni pekerjaan ini. Kebanyakan pembeli yang datang ke toko ini adalah pasangan belia yang sedang kasmaran dibuai cinta, pasangan yang bertengkar—biasanya ditandai dengan si lelaki yang membeli bunga permintaan maaf dengan wajah putus asa, atau ucapan berbahagia pada sanak saudara.

"Jadi...bunga permintaan maaf ya?" Kepala bersurai emas itu terangguk-angguk paham, membuat ujung poninya berayun dengan eloknya, "Hmmm... kalau begitu, kuanjurkan untuk membeli sebuket mawar merah dan putih, Tuan Sai. Mereka adalah simbol permintaan maaf Internasional." tawarnya dengan kalimat lancar tanpa setitik keraguan.

Namun Sai justru terdiam, tak menanggapi apapun. Ino jadi ragu, _apakah ia salah bicara? Apakah perkataannya menyinggung pembelinya?_

Sepasang mata yang punya sorot was0was dan penuh kalkulasi itu kini mengarah lurus padanya, "Bisakah kau rekomendasikan bunga jenis lain? Mawar terdengar tidak istimewa," Sai berucap frontal, tanpa basa-basi—yang jujur, mau tak mau membuat Ino agak tertegun. Pria tampan itu lantas meletakan jemari di dagunya, bergumam ringan, "Kekasihku itu aneh. Dia menyukai hal hal yang... tidak biasa."

Ino mengerjap, "Oh, oke," gadis itu ikut terdiam sebentar, hingga sedetik kemudian, ia menjentikkan jarinya ke udara, seolah mengerti benar situasi yang dialami oleh pelanggan yang tampaknya_ desperate_ ini.

Si florist berjalan mengitari meja kasir untuk mengambil jenis bunga yang kini terlintas di kepalanya, yang letaknya berada di estalase dekat pintu masuk. Ino bersumpah ia bisa merasakan pandangan pembelinya itu membakar punggungnya, mengawasi tiap gerak geriknya secara intens dan entahlah... Ino mati-matian berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengambil setangkai bunga berkelopak ungu itu dari ranjangnya dan berbalik menatap Sai tepat di mata, "Ada bunga hyacinth ungu. Artinya juga tidak jauh beda dengan "Maafkan aku," atau penyesalan," ia menggores senyum ramah untuk si pria di seberang ruangan, "Bagaimana?"

Sai akhirnya melangkah mendekat, sementara Ino berusaha keras menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya- terutama saat mereka kini berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup personal.

"Bunga ini?" tanya pria itu, matanya tak lepas barang sedetik, mengamati lekat-lekat setangkai bunga digenggaman sang florist.

Bunga itu memiliki bentuk yang jarang Sai temui di bunga lain. Kelopaknya menyusun tangkai secara horizontal, struktur bunganya menjari, sempit dan tipis, tampak mudah lepas, tapi Sai cukup menyukainya. "Ya, boleh juga," komentar sang pria dengan santai, "Tapi apa kau yakin rekomendasimu ini akan berhasil untuk kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja, aku berani ganti dua kali lipat kalau dia sampai tak menyukainya," Sudut bibir Ino naik ke atas, memamerkan senyum menenangkan yang ia pelajari selama ia menjadi florist pada si pelanggan.

"Oke. Aku ambil itu sebuket."

Ino menyanggupi dengan antusias, setelah sebelumnya mengambil beberapa tangkai untuk dijadikan buket. Setelah merasa cukup, ia lalu membawanya ke meja kasir untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Sang gadis terlalu terlarut dengan kegiatannya merangkai bunga hingga ia tak menyadari Sai ikut mengikutinya dan kini telah berdiri berseberangan dengannya.

"Darimana kau belajar bahasa bunga?"

Bahu sempit Ino agak terhenyak ketika ia mendengar suara damai pria itu tiba tiba menyapa telinganya. Sepersekian detik eskpresi terkejut itu tergantikan oleh senyum ramah,

"Autodidak. Hanya sekedar membaca referensi buku buku seputar flower's language dan sedikit-sedikit menghafalkannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka ngestuck dengan sendirinya di kepala."

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, layaknya_ puppy._ Ino sedetik dibuat menahan nafas karenanya. "Lalu kau sendiri, apa punya semacam bunga favorit?"

Ino tertawa kecil, sementara tangannya bergerak cekatan memotong ujung ujung tangkai dengan gunting khusus, "Aku paling menyukai bunga bush clover."

"_Blush clover?_" Sai bertanya, heran. "Daun semanggi?"

"Bukan," Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "_Japanese blush clover._ _Lespedeza_, yang ada di ujung rak itu," balasnya sembari menunjuk ke arah keranjang yang terletak paling ujung, berisikan sekumpulan bunga berwarna merah muda dan ungu.

Sai mengikuti kemana jarinya menunjuk, lalu bertanya penasaran, "Artinya apa?"

"_Bush clover_ melambangkan_ faith_, rasa percaya, optimistik, dan cinta," ujarnya lembut, seiring dengan senyum serupa yang membentuk. Tangan cantiknya dengan telaten menata kumpulan bunga berkelopak ungu itu agar tertata proporsional, "Ayahku bilang, ia selalu teringat pada bush clover ketika melihatku. Ia juga berharap jika aku akan tumbuh seperti bush clover. Percaya diri, penuh optimistik dan selalu mengasihi orang orang disekitarku,"

"Ah..." gumam pria di sampingnya itu, memgangguk-angguk. Entah benar paham atau tidak. Ia lalu memilih beralih ke topik baru, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah lama bekerja disini?"

Seringai samar terukir di bibir berpoles water tint merah itu, "Aku bekerja disini hampir seumur hidupku, Tuan. Toko bunga ini adalah milik keluargaku sendiri,"

"Ah, nepotisme ya," selorohnya frontal, Ino sedikit mendelik, meminta penjelasan dari kalimatnya barusan. Namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh yang sama. "Apa kau menyukai pekerjaanmu ini?" Sai menambahkan, satu tangannya ia selipkan ke dalam saku celana, "Maksudku, aku dengar bisnis toko bunga itu riskan. Fluktuatif. Dan ini bukan toko bunga yang besar,"

Ino mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. _Uh oh_. _Dia tadi mengatainya terlibat nepotisme, sekarang mau menghina bisnisnya?_

_Enak saja. _

Well, Ino memahami. Toko bunga ini memang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Toko ini juga bukanlah satu-satunya toko bunga di kompleks ini. Ino telah banyak melihat toko bunga lain yang lebih besar, lebih indah, maupun lebih lengkap. Namun, letaknya yang ada di antara kafe modern dan restoran membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Meskipun tidak sebesar toko yang lain, Ino berani jamin, pelayanan di Yamanaka flower adalah yang terbaik. _Fresh flower_a yang di stok setiap harinya, bunga-bunga yang ditawarkan pun bervariasi, dan tentu saja, tatanan buket dari tangan-tangan terlatih para pegawainya pun tak kalah apik dan unik.

Ino mendengus rendah, lantas memilih kembali berkutat dengan buket yang hampir setengah jadi di tangannya "Ya memang. Tapi ini sudah jadi usaha turun temurun keluarga kami. Lagipula aku suka bekerja dikelilingi oleh bunga bunga ini. Mereka menyimpan pesan dari tiap kelopak bunga mereka. Mereka menakjubkan—misterius, dan cantik."

"Kau juga cantik."

Ino hampir saja menggunting jari kelingkingnya karena saking terkejutnya ia mendengar kalimat spontan itu.

Tanpa aba-aba. Tanpa babibu.

_Maunya apa sih? Sedetik lelaki ini 'menghinanya', sedetik ia memujinya. Really?_

Ino pun tertawa saja untuk menutupi rasa keterkejutannya. Suara tawanya ia paksa berdendang ke setiap sudut toko, "Kenapa tiba-tiba memujiku, Tuan? Jangan harap Anda mengharap diskon dengan memujiku seperti itu," Ia menaik turunkan alisnya jahil, " Yah, dan aku harap kekasih Anda tidak mendengarmu berkata begitu."

Sai menggeleng, tampak serius. "Tidak, tapi sungguh, kau cantik," ucapnya, "Aku baca di buku jika _honestly is the best policy_—kejujuran adalah yang terbaik. Jadi aku selalu bicara jujur,"

Damn. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini tampak uhhh, menyebalkan sekaligus inonsen di saat yang bersamaan? Ino mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang tanpa sengaja menjalar begitu saja ke wajahnya. Double damn.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, terdiam cukup lama dengan netra mata terpaku pada sosok sang gadis. "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanyanya tanpa sungkan. Daripada menggoda, nadanya lebih terdengar penasaran.

Ino meliriknya sekilas, mengamatinya selama beberapa saat. Ia lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepala, gestur yang artinya tidak menolak ataupun mengiyakan, "Kenapa? tertarik padaku, Tuan?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Nada tanpa keraguan yang diutarakan Sai membuat Ino terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Namun sang gadis hanya bisa menatapnya, ekpresinya kini tak terbaca. "Anda berniat berselingkuh?" tanya si gadis dengan nada tak percaya. Ia menghela napas kasar, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Tangannya sibuk mengingatkan pita putih gading di sekitar tangkai yang telah terbungkus plastik parsel, "Jangan tertarik padaku, Tuan. Nanti kekasih Anda marah. Bukankah kalian sedang bertengkar, hmm? Kurasa itu bukan keputusan yang bijak."

Sai diam tak menganggapi, namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu, ia berkata santai, "Kekasihku tidak akan tahu."

Si _florist_ mengerjap, masih tak menangkap apa tujuan sebenarnya pria itu, "Memangnya kekasih Anda tidak menarik?"

"Dia menarik," sambar Sai secepat kilat, tanpa ragu. Namun sekali lagi kelerengnya yang berwarna hitam legam itu berlari untuk memandangi Ino. Ia tersenyum-senyum yang berbeda, bersinar dengan kilau mata yang berbeda pula. "Tapi kau lebih menarik."

Ino mendengus geli,"Kasian sekali kekasih Anda itu. Anda sudah melupakan hari jadi kalian, dan Anda malah menawari seorang florsit jadi simpanan Anda," Sang florist tertawa dengan nada sarat akan cemohaan, yang lalu diikuti oleh suara decakan lidah, "Maaf maaf saja ya Tuan. Sayangnya aku juga sudah punya kekasih. Dan kekasihku itu yang terbaik.

Alis pembelinya naik beberapa senti, begitu pula dengan bibirnya. "Oh ya? Aku yakin kekasihmu itu tidak ada apa apanya denganku."

Kini gantian Ino yang mengangkat alis, "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Sai menjawab tanpa secerca gentar, "Aku pasti lebih tampan."

Ino mengkritisi wajahnya selama beberapa saat, lalu menggeleng tidak setuju, "Tidak juga."

"Aku kaya."

Oke. Dia pede sekali.

Si florist melipat tangannya di depan dada, menantang. "Kekasihku juga kaya."

"Aku pintar."

"Kekasihku adalah direktur perusahaan ternama di kota ini,"

"Hmm," Sai mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke dagu, lalu tersenyum lagi, "Kutebak aku pasti lebih romantis. Aku bahkan rela repot-repot membeli bunga untuk minta maaf pada kekasihku,"

"Aku setuju dengan yang satu itu," kata Ino dengan nada pahit, "Kekasihku payah sekali dalam bersikap romantis."

"Jadi?" tanya Sai, sementara dia menatap Ino lurus-lurus, kesungguhan memancar jelas dari titik netranya. "Mau jadi pacar keduaku?"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya beberapa derajat untuk bertemu pandang dengan Sai. Beberapa detik, dan dia tertawa keras, lagi-lagi. _Astaga, ada ya orang seperti ini?_

"Tidak. Walau pacarku itu protektif, aneh, menyebalkan, kaku, dan tidak romantis—"

"—Namun kau masih mencintainya?" potong Sai.

"Sayangnya iya," Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Aku sangat-sangat mencintainya," Ino lalu menyerahkan buket bunga yang telah selesai dikerjakannya itu pada Sai di seberang meja, "Sudah selesai, Tuan. Semuanya jadi 1500 Yen,"

Sai menerima buket bunga hyacinth ungu itu di satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meraih saku belakang celananya. Ia mengambil dompet kulitnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang mata uang Jepang itu pada Ino yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sai bertanya lagi ketika tangan florist itu terjulur untuk memberinya kembalian. Ia bergerak mencekal tangan itu.

"Masih tidak tertarik menjadi kekasihku?"

Ino menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria tampan itu cepat-cepat. Ia justru lebih memilih memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan,hingga sebuah tawa lepas dari bibirnya— "Masih tidak menyerah ya, Tuan?" ia melempar senyum meminta maaf pada Sai di depannya, "Dan untuk tawaranmu itu— tapi tidak, terima kasih."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Helaan nafas diluncurkan si pembeli aneh itu. Ia sedikit murung, tapi tampaknya ia menerima penolakan si gadis dengan lapang dada, "Jangan menyesal nanti, Nona Cantik,"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya sekali lagi, "Lebih baik Anda segera pulang sebelum kekasih Anda memergoki kita disini dan kalian putus. Aku tidak mau jadi perusak hubungan orang," Ino mengangkat alisnya, "Anda masih berhutang kata maaf padanya, ingat?"

Sai mengangguk, menyerah. "Yeah, kau benar," ia menyelipkan satu tangannya ke saku, sementara tangannya yang lain menyangga buket bunga untuk yang terkasih, "Terima kasih,"

Ino membungkuk beberapa derajat ketika ia melihat Sai akhirnya beranjak pergi, "Terimakasih sudah membeli di toko bunga kami. Semoga Anda puas dengan pelayanan kami. Silahkan datang kembali!"

"Yeah tentu saja," Sai berhenti melangkah secara tiba tiba. Pria monokrom itu berdiri di ambang pintu, kepanya tertoleh ke belakang, melempar pandangan sekali lagi pada sang florst lewat bahu tegapnya, "Tawaranku tadi masih berlaku, omong-omong."

Ino menggigit bibirnya gemas, "Anda benar-benar lelaki yang pantang menyerah ya," _Persisten. Blak-blakan. Dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Hmm. Siapa ya gadis gila yang mau jadi pacarnya? _

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu tanpa berkata apapun. Bel di atas pintu kaca cemerlang itu lagi-lagi berdenting, seiring dengan langkah kaki yang membawa pria aneh itu pergi.

Si florist yang mengamati punggung Sai yang berbalut tuxedo hanya menggelengkan kepala setelahnya, dengan sebuah senyum geli yang bermain-main di sana.

Dia melepas apron hijau yang menjadi seragamnya, lalu menyampirkannya pada gantungan di samping meja kasir. Ia bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya yang disimpannya di loker, lalu berseru pada Gaara dan Naruto yang ada di belakang toko bahwa ia undur diri untuk pulang. Ia juga berpesan pada Naruto yang bertanggung jawab di hari itu untuk mengunci toko. Harusnya ia sudah bisa pulang ke rumah semenjak tiga menit yang lalu—yeah, pembeli _aneh_ itu berhasil menahan kepulangannya.

Sang gadis cantik Yamanaka itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengaplikasikan bedak dan water tint ke bibirnya, sebelum lantas meraih tasnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu. Ia bawa tubuhnya melewati pintu tempat Sai tadi berlalu, hingga menimbulkan suara bel yang berdenting keras.

Ino bergumam di bawah nafasnya, mendendangkan penggalan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini jadi favoritnya. Ino menikmati setiap langkah kakinya, melewati toko demi toko yang disiram cahaya senja.

Sang gadis baru akan mengambil langkah untuk berbelok ke kanan, ketika kemudian sesuatu menghentikannya di ujung pertigaan.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tak berkedip.

Mendapati sesosok tubuh familiar yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada kap mobil, sebuket bunga _hyacinth_ ungu erat di genggaman.

Ino terdiam di tempatnya, ketika ia melihat pria itu menegakkan tubuh lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia masih terdiam saat mantan pembelinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu mengulurkan buket bunga itu tepat di hadapannya.

.

Kali ini senyum itu _berbeda._

_._

Senyum yang sepertinya hanya akan ditunjukannya pada Ino seorang.

Senyum itu begitu bebas, begitu hangat—begitu menenangkan. Ino _terpana._

Ia tak melewatkan bagaimana suara yang lembut dan setenang air itu mengalun malu-malu, menembus dinginnya malam yang syahdu,

.

"Sekarang kau menerima permintaan maafku?"

.

Ino menerima buket bunga _hyacinth_ ungu itu tanpa sungkan. Senyum yang tak kalah hangat terulas seketika di bibirnya yang cantik. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Sai yang berhias rona merah muda sebagai ungkapan terima kasih,

.

"_Happy 3rd anniversary,_ Sai,"

.

.

.

* * *

**!end!**

* * *

.

.

Ada yang ngerti maksudnya nggak?

Jadi mereka ini emang sama-sama akting. Pura pura bego dan gatau satu sama lain pas di toko bunga. Sai mau minta maaf soalnya Ino emang lagi ngambek karena Sai lupa sama anniversary mereka.

Sai sengaja ngedatangin toko bunga Ino dan akting pura pura jadi pembeli, terus Ino nanggepin balik dengan akting pura pura juga karena well, dua orang ini sama-sama jahil dan ngedrama. HAHA.

Well, saya akui, fic ini memang gak jelas T.T

Makasih sudah berkenan baca manteman!

Much love.


End file.
